Existing Isn't Enough
by Ambrosia Rush
Summary: Wendy can't help herself from falling in love with the handsome EMT. Connected one-shots.
1. Existing Isn't Enough

_So, this started as a one-shot, now it's a collection of semi-connected one-shots because I love these characters. I was just originally going to post a couple more one shots separately, but decided to keep them all in one place for easier reading. Hope you enjoy :)_

**Existing Isn't Enough: Tag to episode: 2x04. After her nearly disastrous date, Wendy has words for the universe.**

Wendy didn't feel angry at the universe, she just acknowledged the signs, and allowed them to dictate her path. After all, they were there for a reason. She and Tommy had received enough warnings for her to decide to call it. Really, the peanuts were the final straw. It was far too early for that entire 'till death do us part' bit. She had lived a very long life, and rarely did she feel that raw surge of panic as she had when he struggled to breathe. Someone had to listen to the warnings!

Tommy saw the signs, and read them in a completely different light. He spoke with such wisdom, such a love of life. Daring the universe might have been ill-advised, but she liked to think the universe would forgive him for it. He placed a sweet kiss on her cheek, and despite her protests, he left with the promise to call her tomorrow.

She shut the door behind him, and watched him through the window. True love had remained elusive to her for so long she thought it might be part of her curse. Really, the immortality bit had a thing or two to do with it. How could she be with someone who wouldn't live as long as she? Eventually, he would start to wonder why she didn't age. Her fingertips skimmed along her necklace, then again, with one resurrection left, who knew. The taste of mortality left her feeling vulnerable, and had her yearning for the simple pleasures of life.

The Jeep roared to life, and Tommy drove it down the street. Wendy's eyes tracked it until the taillights were out of sight. On a sigh, she walked through the living room where they hardly had time to share a drink before their doomed kiss. Flopping down on the couch, she stared up at the ceiling. Taking deep, even breaths, she went through their entire date, pausing at his concern after their near miss with the car. She slowly went through his admission, the way he had offered what had to be one of the hardest moments of his life to her. _'Existing just isn't enough for me anymore.' _She touched her lips, recalling the kiss. "Existing isn't enough for me either," she muttered to herself. Not now, not when she only had one resurrection left.

With a feline nimble grace, she sprung to her feet, and sauntered out of the room, through the kitchen and out the back door. The scent of flowers and fresh cut grass bombarded her. Despite the late hour, there were still a few bushes with flowers in bloom. The gardens were a beautiful, magical sanctuary no matter the time of day or night.

"_Luce igni,_" and with a flick of her hand, a couple of lanterns caught flame. She stormed out the middle of the lawn, the cool, damp grass against her feet. The gentle breeze played with her hair, even as she turned her attention to the glittering stars. "You listen here, Universe!" she snapped with her rarely used no-nonsense tone, "I've heard your warnings, but you don't get to decide this. You don't get a say. This is my life! I make my own choices! You stay out of this, and you leave Tommy alone!" She huffed out a breath, and felt a little silly about her outburst. "I mean, come on," she muttered, "Peanuts of all things."

Having said her peace, she turned, and started the walk back to the house. A great gust came through, the flame in the lanterns died, while the wind chimes made a horrible racket. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end, but she walked between those unlit lanterns, and past the chimes.

With her hand on the doorknob, she turned and stuck her middle finger up at the sky. "Shove your warnings!" She stepped inside, and slammed the door behind herself.

::

**Thank you for reading, I'd love to hear what you think :)**


	2. Fool

**Fool: A simple phone call alters the course of Wendy's day.**

Wendy pulled out a tiny drawer of one of her many jewelry boxes. She'd collected plenty of interesting pieces over the centuries. In the top drawer, she found one of her opal drop earrings. The stone associated with luck, and frankly, she found she could use a little. She pulled out the other drawers in search for its match. In the third drawer, she found it, laying over a necklace. She plucked out the second earring and fastened both into her ears. As she went to push the drawer shut, a necklace with beautiful green hues caught her attention. Upon closer inspection, she sighed, malachite. A love stone. Unable to resist, she pulled out the long bead necklace, and brought it over her head.

In the reflection of her ornate full length mirror, she fussed with her dark curls, and checked her soft pink lipstick. She turned from one side to the other, inspecting the new little black dress with square cut outs. The bright red bra she wore underneath poked out a little, but she didn't care. Nearly satisfied, she grabbed the shocking electric blue silk cardigan from the back of her vanity chair and pulled it on. Once again, she checked her reflection.

She smiled_, centuries old, and I've still got it._ Originally, she had plans to spend the afternoon with Tommy. Unfortunately, he'd been called into work, and had to cancel on their date. Determined not to be bothered by it, she decided to drag Joanna and Ingrid to The Bent Elbow, where Freya would be bartending. They could have a grand old time together, just the Beauchamp girls. Of course, she first had to convince the two other women to go with her. Ingrid had spent the past few days working steadily on her dissertation, and Joanna… _is Joanna. _

The cellphone, laying on the vanity table, played a tune. She leaned over it, and checking the caller ID on screen. TOMMY. Her heart did a little pitter-patter in her chest, and the instant excitement she felt over something as simple as a phone call left her a little unnerved. Part of her wondered if her sister had put a love spell on her, just to put an end to her 'love-them-but-leave-them' tendencies.

Unable to resist, she picked up the phone, and answered. "Hello, Tommy."

"Wendy." The way he said her name, with happiness and a little longing, brought a smile to her face. "Sorry again about our date."

"It's okay," she replied. She understood the need to work, not just for money, as she'd gained plenty of it during her lives, but also to keep the mind and spirit busy. The thought made her miss her little shop in New Orleans. "Shouldn't you be like… saving lives or something, here you are, talking on the phone."

He laughed. "I'm on break! In line for coffee, actually."

She bit her bottom lip, and sat down on the side of her bed. Middle of work, a long shift with short, unpredictable breaks, and he decided to spend his time talking to her. Warmed considerably by the sweet gesture, she laid back on the bed. "What time are you off?"

"If I'm lucky, eleven."

Words on the tip of her tongue, 'I could come over after,' never made it past her lips. He had a kid, and that changed her usual rules. While they were both consenting adults, she wouldn't spend the night at his house while his daughter slept there.

Her fingers played with the strand of malachite around her neck. "You know, you're going to have to make up for this missed date."

"Am I?" In his voice, she heard the smile. She shut her eyes and visualized him, the EMT uniform, the dark hair, enchanting eyes, and wonderfully masculine scruff.

"Yes, you will," she replied. She rolled onto her stomach and kept the phone to one ear while she rocked her feet back and forth. _This is what youth feels like_. The thought brought a smile to her face.

"Oh, I've got a good idea."

"What is it?" she asked, feeling absolutely giddy.

"I'm not telling!" She could see him in her mind, he'd be wearing that smug 'too bad, so sad' expression. "It's a surprise."

Since every surprise he'd had for her turned out to be romantic, or joyful, she didn't pry. Instead, she allowed herself to just be along for the ride. "Alright, but I've got some high standards."

"Well, it can't be any worse than that time you kissed me and nearly killed me."

_Those damned peanuts_. "One time," she whined. After that, she'd emptied the pantry of everything from peanut butter to granola bars that 'may contain nuts.'

"You've got a killer kiss, Babe," He laughed, and then rattled off his coffee order. "Okay, I got a question for you, since you're in to that weird voodoo shit." She rolled her eyes, but waited for the question. "So, you know how they say that it's bad luck if a black cat crosses your path?"

"Depends. There is a lot of lore on black cats," she replied coyly. "In some places they bring good luck. Why?"

She heard him muffle a thanks to the café worker, and then the sounds of cars passing, and she assumed he left. "Well, I saw this black cat outside my house a while ago," he explained, "And this morning I swore I saw the same one."

Wendy bit her bottom lip. So, she'd been in the neighbourhood, and made a pass of his kitchen window. "I guess this cat likes you," she replied, twirling the string of malachite around her fingers.

"I wonder if maybe it belongs to one of my neighbours," he said, and almost as an afterthought continued, "Katie saw it in the window this morning, now she wants a cat."

"They're wonderful creatures." Of course, she had reason to be biased about them.

He huffed out a breath. "I don't want a cat."

That got her hackles up. "You don't like cats?"

"I didn't say I don't _like_ cats," he stressed, "But feeding a stray is a lot less commitment than having one in the house."

"I'm sure it would hardly be a bother. They're such independent creatures."

"So you're pro-cat?"

"Absolutely! I love cats." A secret smile crossed her face.

"But they shed."

"So do dogs!"

"And I don't have a dog either," he replied with a laugh. "Cats scratch things."

She smirked. "Worried about your _fur_niture?" He chuckled, but she continued with a wave of her hand as though she could dispel the words. "By them a scratch post."

He groaned. "Geez, first Katie, now you. I thought you'd be on my side."

"She's a little girl going through a lot of changes," Wendy shrugged, hoping that she wasn't overstepping. "A furry friend doesn't sound like a bad idea."

"Maybe I'll just let her feed the stray for a while," he half-muttered, not sounding too pleased. "Find out if she's sure she wants a pet."

A mischievous smile curved her lips. "I get that, you want to make sure she's _paw_sitive."

"Really? Pawsitive?" He chuckled. "That's really bad, Wendy."

She twirled a strand of hair around her finger. "I'm just kitten around."

"Wendy!"

"_Fur_give me?"

He burst out laughing. And how she loved that laugh.

She bit on her bottom lip trying to contain her own laughter. "I'm just feline a little silly at the moment."

"This is absolutely the highlight of my day."

In the background, she heard the man Tommy worked with yelling at him to hurry up. Tommy sighed, and it created a little static over the line.

She pushed her hand through her hair. "Wow, he sounds hissed off."

"Really?"

"Yeah, tell him not to have a _cat_niption fit."

"I really l-" the sudden pause had her heart doing acrobats. "I really like you, you know that?"

She let out a slow, controlled breath. "Yeah, I… I like you too. I can't wait to see what surprise you have in store for our date. Also, pick up cat treats, you know, for the stray."

"I'll talk to you later," he said, suddenly in a rush. "We just got a call."

"Okay," she struggled, trying to find something appropriate to say. "Just, ah, call me later?"

"I don't get home till eleven at best," he warned.

"That's fine." She couldn't believe how much she just wanted to hear his voice again, even if they were still talking on the phone.

"Alright. Talk to you later then."

"Till then," she replied. "Have a purrfect day."

"Couldn't resist, could you?"

"Nope."

He laughed. "Bye Wendy."

"Good bye." She hung up the phone and let out a breath. She no longer had any intention of going to The Bent Elbow. Stupid, she thought, to wait around for a phone call that wouldn't be for hours. Still, she had no intention of losing track of time and missing it. _Foolish._

But love could make even the smartest woman a fool.


	3. Stuck

**Stuck: Wendy gets stuck in the form of a cat around the time Tommy is to pick her up for their date. **

Time ticked by while Wendy held one dress in front of her body, and then another. One, a simple black number; classic, elegant, chic. The other, an emerald and black maxi dress with diamond shaped side cut outs and asymmetrical hemline; modern, bold, flirty. With a pout, she thought about how much easier her decision would be if Tommy had just told her where they were going. _But_ _no_. It had to be a surprise.

While she loved and respected both Joanna and Ingrid, they were both cut from the same practical cloth. They'd go with the black dress- just to be on the safe side. And who wants the safe side? She put the emerald and black dress in front of her body and inspected herself in the mirror. In the event he chose a quiet evening at a romantic restaurant, was this dress too much? Did she care?

In a moment of weakness, she shouted for her niece, "Freya!" When no one answered, she carried the dresses with her, strutting confidently in a matching set of bra and panties. She checked Freya's room, and then on a hunch, Ingrid's, as the two sisters were rather inseparable.

With no luck, she took her wardrobe choices with her down the stairs. "Freya?" She walked into the living room and found the young woman asleep on the couch. For a moment, she just watched as Freya appeared captivated by whatever dream her subconscious had whipped up. Wendy took a step away, choosing to let Freya sleep, but stopped. She really did need the advice. While she debated whether her fashion emergency constituted as a reason to wake Freya, the young woman started to talk in her sleep.

Curiosity had Wendy leaning forward, trying to make out the words. Moments too late did she realize Freya spoke in Latin, and seconds too late did she reach out, and shake her. "Freya, wake up!" Wendy shouted, and the woman half-sat up.

"Aunt Wendy?" Freya blinked owlishly. "What is it?"

Wendy let out a low groan as she felt the shift. "You said an incantation in your sleep!"

"What?" Freya, suddenly alert, sat up, and put her arms on Wendy's shoulders. "What did I do?"

"Forced transformation," Wendy hissed as her confused body fought to stay in a mortal form while the spell tricked it into slowly transforming into a cat. "Who told you this spell?"

"No one. I… I was flipping through the Grimore before I fell asleep," Freya spoke quickly as she watched her aunt hunch over, pain written on her face. "Tell me what to do! How do I reverse it? Can you reverse it?"

"I'm trying," Wendy snapped. While she wanted control, she knew she fought a losing battle. It would hurt a lot less if she just stopped fighting it. Although, then she'd be stuck for a couple hours at least- and Tommy would be there in fifteen minutes. With time for one more order, she shouted at Freya, "Call Joanna." And in less than a second, the transformation completed itself. Despite being completely comfortable as a cat, it didn't stop her from being annoyed. When Freya failed to move, Wendy jumped up on the table, and pawed the cordless phone closer while letting out a meow.

"Okay. Got it," Freya rubbed her tired eyes, grabbed the phone, and dialled her mother's cell phone number. She held the phone to her ear, and noticed Wendy's cat eyes watching. "You know, this is a little unnerving."

Worried this would severely screw with her date, and with little other ability to respond, Wendy hissed in return.

"I'm sorry, okay! I was-Oh Mom, hi," Freya stood with the phone, and recanted the situation to her mother. She looked to Wendy, sitting on the table, then to the dresses and undergarments on the floor.

_"I'm not far from the house," _Joanna soothed._ "I can be there in a few minutes." _

"Good, just hurry." Freya hung up, and put the phone back down on the table. "Mom will be home soon. We'll get this sorted out."

Wendy jumped from the table to the couch, and brushed herself against Freya in thanks.

She ran her hand over Wendy's soft fur. "You know what? I think I like you better like this," Freya said with a hint of the mischievous streak she shared with her aunt.

Wendy turned, and batted Freya's hand with her paw, being nice enough not to use her claws.

"I'm kidding, relax." Freya turned her attention to the pile of clothes, and it dawned on her. "Tonight is your date with Tommy, isn't it?" The witch in the form of a cat nodded. "He's going to be here soon isn't he?" Another nod, and the doorbell rang.

Freya looked toward the door. "Shit." She stood and wrung her hands. "Okay, I'll just stall him until Mom comes home, we'll undo the spell, and you'll be free to go on your date." She shot Wendy an optimistic smile, before turning on her heel. She walked to the door, and pulled it open. "Hi," she greeted warmly. "You must be Tommy."

"I am," he replied. "And you must be… Freya, right?"

It delighted her that her aunt had talked about her with her current flame. "I am." She gave the man a quick look over, before his looks, the semi-formal wear, or the flowers could register she noticed his aura. Warm colours came in waves, swirling around, but she could read it; the flickering nervousness, evenly distributed excitement, and the soft colour of love infringing on it all. "Come in," she invited, stepping back. "Aunt Wendy is just upstairs getting ready. I'm sure she'll be done soon. Would you like a drink?"

"No thanks, I'm good." He awkwardly held a bouquet of flowers. "So, what do you think? Cheesy?"

"Na, Aunt Wendy's old school," she said, smirking at her own secret joke. "She'll think it's sweet."

He spotted the cat, perched on the top of the couch, watching them. "I didn't know she had a cat."

"Family pet," Freya replied quickly.

Logic told her to keep a distance, but logic had never been her strong suit. Wendy jumped from her perch, and landed gracefully on the floor. She thought briefly about their conversation about his daughter potentially getting a pet, she thought it best to make a good impression for all cats. A tiny meow left her mouth before she rubbed her body up against his legs, turned only to do it again, and stare up at him adoringly.

Freya tried to keep her amusement from showing. Here, her aunt in the form of a cat, literally rubbed herself up against her date. Freya bit on her bottom lip to keep from laughing as Wendy circled around his legs. "Looks like she likes you."

He smiled, "I guess so." He crouched down, and brushed his hand over her head. Wendy happily sat down, and nudged his hand with her head for more petting. "She's friendly." He scratched behind her ear and his fingers encountered the chain on her neck. Leaning forward, he saw the deep red stones set in gold. A necklace just like Wendy's. "Spoiled rotten too, I see."

"Oh," Freya tried to maintain a cool expression as she watched Tommy inspect the necklace. "Yes, very much so."

Tommy checked his watch, stood, and then looked up the staircase. "Think she's almost done?"

"Sure of it," Freya replied confidently. In the distance, she heard the crunch of wheels on the gravel driveway. She stepped around Tommy and Wendy, and pulled the curtain aside. Her mother walked briskly down the path, and up the deck stairs. Freya let out a sigh of relief. "And if anyone can get Aunt Wendy's butt moving, it's Mom." She pulled open the door for her mother. "Mom, this is Tommy, Tommy, this is Joanna."

"Hello," Joanna smiled, and extended her hand. "A pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise," his hand met hers for a brief friendly handshake. "Looks like the Beauchamp's won the gene pool lottery."

Freya laughed at that. "Flattery will get you everywhere."

Joanna brushed her hand over Freya's shoulder. "Go up and see if Wendy is ready, won't you?"

"Sure." Freya nodded, and turned to Tommy, "It was nice meeting you."

"You too, Freya."

"Come, take a seat," Joanna led the way into the living room, only to have Wendy dash by start pawing at articles of clothing on the floor. Joanna took a few quick long strides and kicked the bra, panties, and three dresses under the couch. When she turned, she caught the laughter in Tommy's eyes which told her that he had seen the clothes anyway. "Four women living in one house," she said with a shrug. "What can I do? Please, take a seat."

"Thanks," he sat down on the comfortable couch, across from the fireplace.

A moment later, Wendy jumped up on the couch next to him. She just couldn't resist. In the form of a cat, why bother? He didn't know, and she could lap up his attention in a way that would be socially unacceptable in human form. She braced her front paws on his chest and nuzzled against his chin.

Joanna shook her head at the obvious display of affection her sister showed. "I'm sorry about her, she's just loves attention."

"It's fine," he insisted, rubbing behind the cat's ears, pleased to hear the rumbling purr. "Wendy is trying to convince me to let my daughter have one."

"She's very partial to cats," Joanna replied. She looked to the hallway. "Excuse me a moment. I'll see what is taking those two girls so long."

Wendy knew her time had run out. Joanna would tell Freya how to reverse the forced transformation, and she'd be back in human form. She turned her head as Tommy kept petting her, and licked his finger a few times. With that, she jumped up on the back of the sofa, and then down to the ground. Nimble, and quick, she climbed the stairs, dashed down the hall and into her bedroom where she jumped up on the bed and meowed at Freya for getting her into this position in the first place.

"I said I was sorry," Freya whispered.

"Don't feel bad," Joanna said, finding a great deal of humour in her sister's situation. "I did it when we were young on purpose because she wouldn't stop arguing with me, left her like that for two days."

Wendy remembered and hissed at her sister.

"Relax, I'm helping you now," Joanna said with a wave of her hand. "Freya, it's quite simple." And after a quick walk through, Freya repeated what her mother had taught her.

Wendy felt the spell that constricted around her form lift. Free to shift of her own will, she didn't fight the return, and simply let it happen. She sat happily on the bed as she had in cat form, but with her long human limbs. "Thanks Freya." Freya and Joanna averted their gazes, while Wendy remained perfectly comfortable naked as she did clothed, or in the form of a cat. "I have to get ready for the date!" She sprung to her feet. "And my clothes are down stairs!"

"Relax," Freya replied. "I know just the thing!" She slipped out of the room and returned a minute later with one of her own dresses. A strapless bold green and black print sheath dress. "It'll look great on you. Quick, put it on!"

Caring much less about what she wore, she grabbed a strapless bra, and put that on. She dug through her drawers finding a sexy pair of matching panties- because who knew? She took the borrowed dress and pulled it on, thankful that they were all around the same size, and could easily swap clothes. Her niece pulled the zipper up the back. "Thanks, Freya."

"Turn," Freya commanded, pulling her aunt's arm. She inspected her. "One second."

While Freya raided Wendy's closet, Joanna walked over with the strand of malachite Wendy had worn when making the date. She slipped the necklace over Wendy's head, and gave a satisfied nod. "These too," she said, opening her hand, offering the drop earrings. "Opal for luck."

Wendy let out a sigh, the sudden wave of love for her sister swamping her emotions. "Thanks, Jo." She quickly put them in, and then gave her sister a hug. "You're the best."

"Hey, what about me," Freya joked. She put a pair of nude pumps down on the ground, and handed over a green silk jacket. "Wear these, it'll be perfect."

Quickly, Wendy slipped on the shoes as she pulled the jacket on. She checked herself out in the ornate mirror. "Damn!" She turned to Freya with a wicked grin. "You're also the best."

"Go, go," Freya waved her hands. "Your date awaits!"

Excitedly, Wendy hurried down the stairs, only to falter in her step halfway down. Tommy stood there, at the bottom, waiting for her. Despite having already seen him, he still took her breath away. "Hi, sorry I took so long," she shrugged, "Wardrobe difficulties."

He looked her over, and grinned. "Worth the wait."

She slowly descended the rest of the stairs. "So," she pointed to the flowers, "Are those for me?"

"No, they're for Freya," he smirked, impishly. "I'm quite taken by your niece." She gave him a light punch in the arm, and he laughed. "Yes, they're for you."

She took the flowers, and buried her nose in one of the roses. "They're perfect, thank you. Just let me get them in water, and we can go."

He followed her into the kitchen, the open space that he could see the family spending plenty of time. A harvest table had a cluster of mismatched chairs around it. On one side, a stone fireplace, on the other, a top of the line propane stove. The old meets new theme ran through the house, he thought it looked good, and more, it felt good, comfortable and welcoming.

He watched Wendy care for the flowers, unwrapping them, cutting the stems with a knife, quick and skilled. Once she finished trimming the ends, she put them all into a vase, and he watched her take another whiff of the bouquet. The little smile on her face brought a smile to his.

She felt his eyes on her. Wonderfully intense. She turned to him, "So, are you ready to go."

He just continued smiling, and extended his hand to her. With a flutter of excitement, she threaded her fingers between his, and let him lead her from the house.

::

**Thanks for reading :) Reviews are appreciated!**


	4. We're Somewhere

**We're Somewhere- On a date, Wendy and Tommy grow closer. **

::

"So, where are we going?" Wendy asked, absolutely perplexed as they drove down the long tree lined road. She knew the area well. This road went on for miles, and at their current speed they wouldn't hit the next town for another hour.

Tommy shot her a quick grin. "Can't you just enjoy the suspense?"

"We're in the middle of nowhere!" Looking out her window, she enjoyed the beauty of nature. The sun lowered in the orange sky, clouds taking on a pink hue. Such a beautiful sunset. "You know it takes at least another hour this way to hit West Lake, right?"

"We're not going to West Lake," he replied with a mischievous smirk.

Electrified excitement had her skin tingling with joy. She loved that he went through such lengths to come up with creative and entertaining dates. Her time spent with him was always filled with laughter, happiness, and fun. His hand brushed against hers, and she turned her wrist so he could take her hand. The two looked at one another, smiles on both of their faces. He turned back to the road, and squeezed her hand gently. "Almost there."

"Seriously?" she looked around. "We're still literally in the middle of nowhere."

"No we're not. We're somewhere."

"Nowhere with running water or food." She leaned forward, as if getting closer to the windshield could allow her to see further into the distance. "I thought we were getting dinner."

"Just relax," he insisted, running his thumb over her knuckles. "Have I ever let you down?"

She remained quiet, because he had her there. Never once had he failed her. Even their rat interrupted picnic date, and continuous bad luck throughout that day leading up to the infamous 'kiss of near-death' hadn't been a bad date. She'd still had fun, and while they had ended the night, she'd still wanted more. She kept her eyes peeled, trying to figure out where the hell he planned on taking her when she saw a rough dirt road coming up on their right. "Where does that lead?"

"Let's find out," he said, hitting the blinker.

"You planned this!" Her back straightened, her head turned toward him. "What's down there? It can't be another town! Where are we going?"

He laughed. "Seriously, your worse than Katie, and she's seven."

She smirked. "Are we there yet?"

He let out a groan, but the smile didn't leave his face. "You're impossible."

The Jeep handled the terrain well, they bumped about for a quarter mile before he stopped in the middle of the road, and shifted into park. "We're here."

"Here? Where? We're still nowhere."

"We're somewhere," he insisted. He looked her over. "Maybe I should have told you to wear running shoes."

She arched an eyebrow as her eyes narrowed dangerously. "With this dress? Hell no."

He rolled his eyes. "We'll you're going to have a bitch of a time in heels." He paused a moment. "I could carry you."

"Nonsense," she waved off the offer and kicked off the pumps. "I'll just go barefoot."

"Are you sure?"

She raised her chin. "I'm perfectly capable of walking barefoot."

"What if a bear attacks?" He asked with a joking grin.

"Then I'll trip you and make a clean get away," she replied managing to keep a straight face.

The cab of the Jeep remained dead silent for ten seconds. "That's cold," he said, bursting with laughter. "But I will die honourably, protecting you."

Despite their jesting, she had no doubt that he would defend her, regardless of the danger. With a sudden burst of emotion, she leaned over the center console and pressed her lips against his in a heated, demanding kiss. Her hand threaded through his short hair, enjoying the soft feel of it as she pulled him closer. He didn't complain, in fact, his hand ran up her side, he tried to move closer only to have the seatbelt lock up. He pulled back and glared at the offending item. "Well, we should probably get out of the vehicle anyway." He looked back up at her, and she found herself lost in his warm brown eyes. "Come on, there is something I want to show you."

She stepped out of the vehicle, and carefully walked over the gravel to the back of the Jeep. Looking in, she felt warm and fuzzy. "Second attempt at the picnic thing?"

"Why mess with a classic, right?" he chuckled. "Hopefully no rodents this time."

"We'll keep our fingers crossed."

"Can you grab the blanket?" he asked, hefting a large wicker basket, and a small cooler.

She pulled the folded blanket out, and tucked it under her arm. After she closed the back door, she followed him to the grass which felt cool and soft under her feet. The trees ranged from little saplings to huge trees that created a canopy of leaves above them. The air had cooled slightly during the afternoon hours, but she felt comfortable in the dress and cardigan. The further they walked through the trees, the darker it got, but she could see the soft orange glow of the setting sun on the other side.

Tommy paused, a branch bent against his shoulder, and he waited for her to safely pass. "What a gentleman," she sent a grin over her shoulder as she took the lead. Dried pine needles pricked the skin on the bottom of her feet, but she continued on.

The scent of lavender and rosemary came with the gentle breeze. It got lighter, the trees less dense. She stepped through the last few trees, and stared in amazement. Lavender and rosemary grew densely in the meadow. Long grass, small flowers, and sprigs of herbs tickled her feet as she stepped out into it.

"Well, what do you think?" Tommy asked as he continued through the meadow, hefting the food and drink.

She didn't reply immediately. She just stared at his back as he waded through the grass and herbs, the sunset casting a mystical glow on the place. Her heart felt as though it might just shatter from the beauty of him, inside and out. "It's perfect," she said, finding her balance and trailing along after him. As long as she lived, she would remember this night with fondness, regardless of what happened. She followed him to the middle of the meadow, where she laid out the blanket and he put down the basket and cooler.

Instead of sitting, she closed the space between them and pulled him in for a kiss. Slow, sensual- a thank you, a plea. She couldn't remember loving a man so entirely.

Loving.

_Shit. _

She pulled back, and flashed her usual carefree smile. "How did you find this place?"

He scratched the back of his neck, his eyes turning to the treeline. "Well…"

"Well?" she drawled out the word with curiosity. "Well, what?"

"Got called to a hunting accident out here," he shrugged. "The guy made it out fine. Had a hell of a time getting the stretcher through here though." He rubbed the scruff on his chin. "And there goes the romance."

"You saved a life here," she argued. "I find that entire healer thing sexy."

"You just find me sexy in general," he teased.

She rolled her eyes, but didn't deny it. "So, what's for dinner?" she asked, sitting down on the blanket. Her fingers brushed along the herbs which she found fitting, rosemary due to its magical use in love potions, and lavender for its soothing qualities.

"Well, we've got some roasted veggies," he said setting out the first container. "And roasted chicken sandwiches. All of which goes great with-" he popped the top off the cooler and pulled out a bottle of white wine. "I hope you like chardonnay."

She raised an eyebrow. "No beer this time?"

He put his hand over his heart. "You don't get this dressed up for beer."

She laughed. "Alright, pour me a glass, Mr. Cole."

He pulled the cork and poured half a plastic flute for her. "Here you go, Miss Beauchamp."

She raised the glass in silent toast, and took a small, testing sip. The citrus and oak flavourings bubbled on her tongue and felt buttery at the back of her throat. Not a cheap bottle for sure. While she'd never been particularly partial to wines, she did enjoy this one. "Very nice choice."

They ate and drank sitting side by side. The trees on the far side of the meadow took on a bold glow as the sun dipped down behind them. She didn't want the night to end.

"I guess we should go," she found herself saying sadly. "Soon, we won't be able to find our way back."

From the wicker basket, he pulled out a heavy duty flashlight. "You aren't scared of the dark, are you?"

"Of course not," she replied.

"Might be nice to get a good look at the stars," he said. "Or I can take you back. Whichever you prefer."

"You're a born romantic." A sunset, leading into the starry sky, a meal, good wine, exceptional company. She leaned against his side, her arm around his back. "I'd stay forever, right here with you."

"And you call me a romantic," he countered with his smooth sense of humour. He kissed her temple, and she nearly melted from the pure sweetness of it.

They chatted about whatever came to mind as darkness took over the sky. Crickets and the wind rustling through the leaves created a natural melody. They both laid back, shoulder to shoulder as they stared up at the blanket of stars. She pointed out a few constellations, remembering lifetimes ago when she'd taught them to young Ingrid and Freya.

His hand took hers, with confidence, and their fingers threaded together. "I like your sister, and your niece," he said, breaking the silence. "They were very welcoming. Hell, even the cat was welcoming."

She bit her bottom lip to keep from laughing. "Was she?"

"Yes." He rolled on to his side toward her, and she caught the scent of his alluring cologne. His hand slid along the bare skin over her collarbone until it brushed along the chain of her necklace. "Imagine my surprise when I saw your cat had a matching necklace."

"She's spoiled," she replied, reaffirming his earlier suspicion. She tried to imagine telling him, _'not matching, it's mine. And that cat, that's me.' _He wouldn't believe her. Just like he wouldn't believe that she had years on him. Not just a handful, not decades, but centuries. She loved magic, found it mystical and beautiful, but had no intention of letting him in on her secret. She didn't want to risk it. Besides, with him, she wasn't Wendy the Witch, she was Wendy the Woman. His fingers played with the chain, slowly moving lower to the pendant. The one that reminded her that if she died, it would be permanent. One life left, and oh, how she wanted to spend it with him.

A memory of driving with Ingrid hit her.

_"All of the women in this family," Wendy had told her. "We have really bad luck with men." _

_"And that's part of the curse?" Ingrid had asked. _

_"No, we're just really stupid that way." _

But she didn't want to be stupid. She wanted this to work. How could it long term considering she didn't age? Then again, considering how careless she'd been with her lives, it might not be an issue with only one left. His lips against hers broke her away from her thoughts. They had a balance between them, the masculine and the feminine, strength and vulnerability, humour and emotion. The taste of the wine on his lips left her dizzy with need. His firm hands rolled her onto her back as his body balanced over hers. Lust unfurled, poisoning her body, heating her with fever, and infecting her with delirium.

No, not lust, or at least, not_ just_ lust. He made her feel things she couldn't yet admit. Her bare leg brushed against the soft material of his trousers- which for the record- made his ass look fantastic. Kisses softened, turning away from passion and into bliss. She thought about how wonderful it would be to get him out of those trousers, to make love under the stars. And she wanted to- oh how she wanted to. Yet, she slowed them down, sweet pecks before she brushed her nose against his. "It's getting late."

"Yeah, you're right," he said, his voice not quite even. She enjoyed that, that he was just as affected as her. Despite agreeing, he didn't move. Not that she minded, she enjoyed the warmth of his body.

She bit her bottom lip. She didn't like denying him, especially when she wanted him so badly. They'd been moving naturally to this place, and in all her years, there had never been a more romantic setting. "I don't want to mess this up," she blurted. A second later, she thanked the darkness for hiding her blush.

"Are you unlucky in love?" he whispered, his breath warm against her lips.

"Oh, you have no idea," she replied, her fingers clenching in his shirt. "I always mess it up, or get with the wrong person in the first place, but you're so right which pretty much guarantees that I will end up being the reason your dog gets put down, or I'll end up moving halfway across the country, or-"

His lips brushed along her jaw. "I don't have a dog. But I'm kind of curious-"

"The dog bit me," she muttered miserably. "Dogs hate me."

"Dogs have terrible taste. It's why I'm getting a cat."

"Oh, really?" she perked up at that. "Katie must be pleased."

"She's thrilled. You should come with us when we go adopt a kitten."

"Just let me know when."

They stayed quiet for a moment, and with the moonlight, she could make out his silhouette.

"Don't let the past into the present, Wendy." His lips brushed along her jaw. "I don't know what's at the end of the road, but I know I want to follow it anyway."

And so did she.

"Let's just take it slow," she said softly. For once in her life, she didn't want to rush, she wanted to savour. Quality over quantity and all that. "Being around you seems to just knock me off balance. I can't think straight- and wow, I sound like a teenage girl all wound up in hormones."

He chuckled and moved back, grabbing the flashlight. "Well, in that case, I better get you home before curfew."

They packed up quickly. He shoved the basket into the cooler sideways, and she tucked the folded blanket under her arm and held the flashlight. Before leaving, she picked a spring of lavender and one of rosemary, finding herself feeling sentimental. Side by side, hand in hand, they walked out of the meadow together.

::

**Quote from episode 1x02 Marilyn Fenwick R.I.P**


End file.
